


Bad at Love

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Magica Record
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: Inspired by the Puella Magi Madoka Magica Record's Mami and Kyouko Transformation sequences. The game undoubtedly gives a tease at the girls appearing older and the fandom believes so too.





	Bad at Love

Mami sat patiently at a small outside cafe table. It wasn’t a very busy spot. She had found this little niche of a place while shopping around Mitakihara. The cafe had a thing for having a lot of roses in its design. Their chairs, the awning over the front entrance and in various other place inside sat an array of roses. A small smile crossed Mami’s lips as she glanced at her half full white cup of tea. 

She was late.

It was to be expected. This was her after all. Never being on time. Mami took a deep breath exhaling slowly. Maybe she wasn’t coming after all. Mami fidgeted with her long blonde hair. She had fixed it nice for such a thing. 

She liked it when her hair was down.

Her bracelet made a small jingle as she played with her hair. Maybe she had over did it. Glancing at her outfit she worried she might have overdressed. The glances by passerby’s made her uneasy. It wasn’t her normal fashion. But she had gotten a bold splurge of a moment when she saw it in a window. She sighed again placing her hands on the table. She started to drum her fingers to a tune she only knew. She glanced around her hoping she’d be here by now.

She could call her. That’s why she had gotten a cellphone. So the others could get in contact with her, instead of by other means. Another sigh. Mami picked up her tea mug taking a long relaxing drink. Her slight annoyance that she was here but the other was not was starting to get to her. Mami kept mentally telling herself she’d give her so many more minutes before she would leave. Her soul gem was shining indicating a witch was nearby. She could leave and take care of that. Mami set the cup back down on the matching colored saucer plate.

She took another look around.

Still no sign. This was hopeless. Mami held out her hand summoning her soul gem. The witch was nearby maybe close enough to make a quick fight and be back in time. But who was she kidding. She was an hour and forty five minutes late. She wasn’t coming.

Mami’s hopes started to crack and crush at the thought. The saddest look one could made at being stood up apparent on her face. Mami was about to reach into her pocket purse she had brought when her soul gem stopped shining. Mami blinked glancing back at the thing. Whenever it stopped it meant the witch was no longer there. Great. She would need to track it now. And all while in slight uncomfortable footwear. This was turning to be the worse day ever for her. Mami was just about to get up and pay before leaving when a familiar voice called her name. Mami stopped and glanced over.

Mami was quiet shocked to actually see her walking down the small steps that lead down to the cafe. More shocked at the fact she was wearing a black dress. Were those matching heals!?

“Sorry I’m late Mami. There was a witch nearby and I thought it’d be an easy fight but it took a bit longer.” Kyouko said sheepishly smiling when she reached the table.

Kyouko blinked glancing at Mami curiously. She looked at her dress and shoes. No signs of a mark or anything on them lucky for her. Maybe something was in her hair? Kyouko fidgeted with her long red hair thinking maybe something was there. No.

“Are you okay Mami? Is there something on my face?” Kyouko asked curiously. At least she could tell her. What the hell she was staring at her for. “It’s it’s nothing…”Mami said quickling looking forward a blush highlighting her cheeks.

Kyouko gave her a not buying it look placing her hands on her hips. Mami re-materialized her soul gem back to its ring form nervously keeping her gaze from Kyouko. 

“You look nice..” Mami said after a while quietly.

Kyouko blinked before blushing matching the color of her hair. “Err ye..yeah..”Kyouko said.

Mami then cleared her throat a bit. “So are you going to join me?”.

Kyouko smiled before walking over taking the seat in front of Mami.

Mami smiled. She had really made an effort to be here. And even surprisingly wore that dress she had begged Mami for months ago.

“I didn’t think you’d show up” Mami said shyly. She felt terrible for doubting her.

“I didn’t either that Witch was something.” Kyouko said before reaching between her breasts pulling on a grief seed. “So does this make up for my lateness?” Kyouko asked with a grin.

Mami sighed. Kyouko was hopeless. “I suppose.” Mami said.

“Alright! now lets get this date thing underway!” Kyouko said enthusiastically.


End file.
